


The Curse in the Cure

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: MCU Shorties [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Curses, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tony’s been cursed, and there’s a way to break it. Much to Pepper’s chagrin. <br/>Disclaimer: Owning any of this would make me far more wealthy than I am now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse in the Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



"A spell." Pepper repeated the word with the utter flatness of flat. 

"Yes. Improbable as it may be." Bruce shrugged, spreading his hands. "Though perhaps not as improbable as it could be, considering some of our friends, yes?"

She turned to stare at Tony Stark, one-time head of Stark Industries, sprawled over a couch with a pizza and chips and a lot of soda. All right, that didn't seem too improbable, but the fact he was watching some cartoon series - something called 'Pinky and the Brain' - and giggling in a high-pitched squeal, well, _that_ was improbable. Not to mention plain weird. 

"So...how do we break the curse? No one has to kiss him, right?" she asked Bruce, still staring at Tony.

"Um. No. Well. Maybe?" That made Pepper turn around, fixing him with a stare that made Bruce squirm. Slightly. He smiled. A sickly little smile. "It's a bit more than kissing, it's, um. How to say this." Before Pepper could even start to curl her lip, Bruce went on. "You'll have to have sex with him to break the curse."

"Seriously?" 

His even more sickly smile was the answer to her question. 

Pepper groaned. "Great. I have to break the curse of teenage Tony with _sex._ Tell me my own life isn't cursed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _MCU, Tony/Pepper (+ any), a spell interferes with Tony's brain - mind filter on the fritz, brutal honesty, no emotions, go wild with what can be done to Tony's brain._


End file.
